


Holiday Nightmares

by AterImber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Funny, Gabriel (Supernatural) - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, holiday!fic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber
Summary: Started: 15.12.16Finished: 17.12.10Words: 1,581Destiel, SabrielDescription: Request: Can I have a Destiel shopping for presents fluffy fic?2017s’ X-Mas fic
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Holiday Nightmares

“I don’t understand why we’re here.”

Dean didn’t even bother to look up from the shelf this time, _he actually said it a millionth time_ , “Because we need to get Sam a present.”

“But why does he need a present? Neither of you went to Hell this year,” the angel eyed a toy Santa with slight bewilderment, “isn’t that enough?”

Dean hung his head in defeat, scrubbing a hand down his face – apparently it didn’t matter how many times he explained the holiday to the angel, he just did _not_ understand the concept of Christmas. Dean thought it was a bit odd considering he was, y’know, an _angel_ and all, and yet… He looked over to see the angel starring at a star tree topper, head tilted to the side in confusion, _I don’t have time for this, they’ll be back soon_.

“He’s getting a present because I said he gets one.”

Cas nodded, still clearly not understanding, grabbing one of the Santa figures off the shelf before turning toward the hunter, “What about this?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said no,” the blonde stormed to the end of the aisle, hands balling at his sides, “Can you just…? Put it back.”

“But Dean-”

The hunter strode back over to the shorter man, grabbing for the figure, “Put it back.”

“What are you doing?” Cas tugged the doll towards him, still looking confused, “Let go.”

“Cas,” Dean eyed the other shopper’s in the aisle, noting their stares, “Just give me the damn doll.”

“No,” he tugged it backward again.

The blonde lost his grip on the doll and both it and the raven haired man went crashing against the shelf. Dean winced when snowglobes went crashing to the floor as it began to tip over.

“Oh, c’mon!” he watched as the falling shelf caused a domino-like chain reaction, sending each shelf after it crashing toward the ground.

Cas starred wide-eyed as the scene unfolded, mouth slightly agape. Dean pulled the angel by the sleeve toward the door, failing to suppress the blush that was creeping up his neck.

“Dean…”

“Shut up and move,” he pulled on the sleeve harder, practically dragging the shorter man behind him.

A moment later they burst through the doors, the bite of cold air making the blonde’s eyes water. He wiped at them hastily as he scanned the parking lot for their car. He found it after what felt like forever and started toward it, knuckles growing white around the others’ wrist. He all but shoved Cas toward the passenger side before making his way around to the drivers’ side.

He climbed in with a huff before starting the engine, “Don’t tell Sammy.”

\--

“Sammich, hurry up!”

“You could help y’know,” Sam flicked his eyes up from the present in front of him to the angel splayed out on the couch.

“Pfft, please,” the shorter man shot up and leaned over the arm, “we both know it would go ten times slower if I helped.”

“Not if you _actually_ helped, instead of tying me up with the ribbons,” he taped the last corner before carefully placing it in the shopping bag that held the others.

“You can’t blame me for that,” Gabriel turned around so he was hanging upside down, “this is _so_ boring.”

“You didn’t have to come, y’know,” the giant began packing the wrapping paper and tape away.

The brunette frowned and tilted his head to the side, “Would you rather be alone?”

Sam scoffed as he got to his feet, grabbing the shopping bag, legs tingling from being crossed so long, “Not like this is any better.”

Gabriels’ frown deepened and he lowered his eyes to the floor, “Am I really _that_ bad?”

Sam half smiled before making his way to him, leaning down to press a kiss to his exposed neck, “Yes. But if you weren’t I wouldn’t have nearly as much fun.”

He smiled up at the giant and watched as he hid the shopping bag in the hall closet, “You think _this_ is fun, you should wait until you see what I got you for Christmas.”

The giant bellowed out a laugh as he came back into the room, shaking his head before flopping down on the couch with a sigh. Gabriel sat upright, lifting the giants’ arm up and placing it around him, snuggling into his chest. Sam closed his eyes, resting his head on top of the shorter mans’.

“This is nice.”

“Not as fun as last years’ ribbon war, but still good,” Gabriel deflated against the giants’ chest, relishing the sound of his heartbeat.

The clock on the wall tolled, making the hunter sigh with disappointment, “You should probably go.”

The angel sighed, turning puppy-dog eyes up to the hunter, “Do I have to?”

Sam gave a sad smile as he slid out from under the shorter man, _just in case,_ he left a bit of space between them.

The angel huffed before climbing over the coffee table to straddle his lap, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Gabriel,” he couldn’t help glancing at the door, “they’ll be back soon.”

“So? Why can’t telling them be their Christmas present?”

“Because I already bought and wrapped the other gifts,” Sam pecked his cheek, “we can tell them next year.”

“That’s what you said last year,” Gabriel pouted, moving his position so he was draped over the hunters’ lap, “You aren’t ashamed of me, are you?”

“Ashamed of you?” Sam eyed him carefully, pretending to weigh his options, “well, now that you mention it-”

“Sammich, that hurts,” Gabriel jumped up from his lap, “But I can take a hint,” he threw the back of his hand against his forehead, turning away, “I’ll go.”

Sam rolled his eyes before getting up, “Gabriel-”

“No, no, it’s fine,” he took a few steps toward the door, “I know when I’m not wanted.”

The giant caught his wrist, spinning him back into his chest, he smiled down at the angel, chuckling, “You are such a drama queen.”

“Pfft, me?”

Sam shook his head, _I’m in love with an idiot…_

“Make up your mind, am I a drama queen or an idiot?” He wrapped his arms around the hunters’ middle.

“Both.”

Gabriel faked a hurt expression, “Well fine then.”

Sam dipped his head to capture the angels’ lips, “But you’re _definitely_ wanted-”

“Good...”

“-which is why I don’t want Dean to fry off your wings.”

The angel huffed before nodding, “Yeah, okay.”

“I’ll see you later?” Sam unconsciously tightened his grip.

“Whoa, Sammich, I know I can just flash out, but I can’t take you with me,” Gabriel took a few steps back before noting the sad expression on the hunters face, “Hey, I’m not leaving forever. I’ll be back after Dean and Cas show up.”

“I know,” Sam forced a smile and watched as he disappeared, _I just wish you didn’t have to go._

\--

“Why can’t we just go home?”

“Because I still haven’t found a present for Sam.”

“But I’m tired,” the raven-haired man flopped down in the middle of the aisle, cross-legged.

Dean let out an exasperated sigh – this was the third – _fucking third?! –_ store they’d been to since their little accident, and the angel had been getting increasingly more childish.

“ _You_ could leave if you want,” he continued scanning the shelves, _why do none of these stores have this stupid razor, anyway?_

“I can’t!” Cas flopped himself backward, head making a sickening _crack_ when it hit the floor.

 _And now he’s actually whining…_ Dean scrubbed a hand down his face, “Well then shut up about it! Please, for God’s sake just-”

He cut himself off, closing his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath, _don’t say anything you’ll regret…_ he opened them to find the aisle empty, _oh c’mon!_ he twirled around, searching for the angel but coming up empty. He dug his phone out of his pocket, forcing a smile when he saw the caller I.D.

“Hey Sammy… yeah – no, don’t-don’t worry, we’re just on our way to you… Yeah, yeah, I’m good… Okay, see you in fifteen… yeah, I had to uh, find another store… No, nothing happened… Yeah, okay… Bye.”

_Damn it._

\--

“Dean.”

The hunter swerved the car as the raven-haired man showed up, “Jesus Christ, Cas, what the hell? What did I tell you about that?”

“Sorry,” the angel turned to the passenger side window, but the blonde swore he saw him smirk.

“Where the hell did you go? Sam called, he wants us back _now,_ ” he banged a fist against the wheel, “shit, I don’t know _what_ I’m gonna tell him, ‘ _yeah, I checked three stores and none of them had that stupid razor you-_ ”

He cut himself off as the razor he’d been searching for was dropped in his lap. He eyed the angel, _how did you…?_

“Well while you were taking forever, I decided to use my _mojo_ for something useful. It didn’t take that long, I just took one off the assembly floor.”

“You…?” Dean laughed before throwing the razor in the back, “Damn, thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome,” he shifted uncomfortably, “I hope it makes up for my… lack of good behaviour at the last few stores.”

“Yeah, it definitely does, buddy. Good job,” he eyed the present in the rear view mirror, accelerating just a bit more, smile crinkling his eyes, _this is perfect, now we just have to-_ “Shit, Cas, do you know how to wrap?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Do YOU have a SPN request in mind? Send me an e-mail: fanfic@aterimber.com with the subject line 'Request'.
> 
> I post NEW Supernatural fanfics EVERY 2 weeks on Fridays!


End file.
